Ils sont devins et moi je suis neuneu
by Kaneji
Summary: Sora est naïf, à tel point les autres ne les autres ne le supportent plus, ils décident donc de demander de l'aide à Riku pour que ce dernier "apprenne" certaines choses à son ami. OS RikuXSora. Première fiction sur KH2 .


- Alors, qui se lance ? demande un blonde surexcitée.  
- Rikuuu ! crie une rousse.  
- Non.  
- C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu le connais mieux que nous tous réunis. dit calmement un blond aux cheveux en pétard.

Et c'est partit pour un débat sur "mais oui, c'est toi qui dois le faire, c'est ton meilleur ami après tout !". Ouais, Sora, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et ceux qui viennent de parler, c'est mes "potes". La blonde, c'est Larxene, une hystérique, psychopathe et sadique, la rousse, c'est Kairi. Elle est un peu ... débile sur les bord, mais à force, on s'y fait, le blond, c'est Roxas, le frère de Sora. Et pour finir, Riku, c'est moi. On me dit froid, antipathique, sociopathe, pervers, et j'en passe. Mais au fond, je doute que ce soit vrai, sinon, je n'aurais pas d'amis, donc je dois être un minimum sympathique et drôle. Comment suis-je physiquement ? Je suis grand, les yeux verts, les cheveux blancs et longs.

- Alleeeeeez Riku ! supplie Larxene.  
- Faut que tu l'aides ! ajoute Kairi.

Qui dois-je aider ? Sora. Pourquoi ? C'est le "naïf" de la bande, il est tellement innocent et pur que ça nous rend dingue. Et mes amis ont décidés de le dévergonder un peu. Et devinez qui doit le faire ? Moi !

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? dit une voix.  
- Axel ! crie Roxas avant de lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

Oui, Roxas est gay. Et Axel aussi. Cela doit faire six mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et j'avoue que leur couple est particulier. Rien qu'au niveau physique, ils sont totalement opposés, Axel est grand, roux, ses yeux sont verts et il a des espèces de triangles à l'envers sur les joues, Roxas quand à lui est petit, blond et il a des yeux bleus. Et je ne vous parle même pas de leur caractère ! Entre Axel qui est toujours le premier à dire -ou faire- une connerie et Roxas qui est extrêmement sérieux, je ne vous dis pas le carnage que c'est quand ils s'engueulent ! M'enfin, là n'est pas la question. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve, seul, contre cinq fous furieux qui veulent que j'aide Sora.

- J'y gagne quoi si j'le fait ?  
- Euuuuh …

Ahah ! Et voilà, ils sont partit pour une heure à chercher ce que je gagne.

- C'que tu veux. dit Axel.

Ah non.

- Tout ce que je veux ?  
- Ouais. Dans la limite du raisonnable quand même.  
- Ça me va.  
- OK.

Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

- Larxene, appelle Sora. dit Axel.

Elle obéit et appelle la future victime. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle nous annonce qu'il arrive.

- TADAAAAM !

Une tornade brune entre dans l'appartement et vient se jeter sur moi.

- Rikuuuu !  
- Sora, lâche moi, tu m'étouffes.

Il se recule et me fait un sourire éclatant, avant de saluer les autres.  
Je décide de partir, invitant Sora à venir chez moi. Avant de franchir la porte, je lance un regard meurtrier aux occupants de la pièce, qui se moquent ouvertement de moi. Et ça prétend être mes amis ? Tsss ...

- Dit Riku, on va faire quoi chez toi ?  
- Une partie de jambes en l'air.

Il s'arrête et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es sérieux ?  
- Oui.  
- QUEWA ?  
- Muahahah ! Mais nan ! J'blague princesse !  
- Ta gueule, j'suis pas une princesse ! Et t'es con, j'y ai cru.  
- C'était le but. Et si, t'es ma princesse.

Sur ces mots, je le soulève et le mets sur mon épaule, en mode "sac à patates". Malgré ses protestations et ses coups, je ne le lâche pas, et nous arrivons chez moi.

- Vas-y installe toi.  
- Merci ! dit-il en balançant ses tongs au milieu de mon appartement et en s'affalant sur mon canapé.  
- Tu veux un truc à boire ? dis-je en allant vers la cuisine.  
- Euuuh …  
- Trop tard.

Je reviens dans le salon, deux verres à la main, et m'assoit sur le canapé à côté de Sora.

- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il.  
- Tu sais pas ?  
- Bah nan.  
- Vodka.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est de la vodka. Goûte !

Il goûte. Et s'étouffe.

- Hahah ! T'es trop drôle princesse !  
- Arrête !  
- T'en veux encore ?  
- Va te faire voir.  
- Et si c'est moi qui te le fais boire ? dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il ne répond rien et rougit. Je m'approche dangereusement de ses lèvres, les frôlant, avant de me reculer et de boire ma vodka cul sec.

- C'est bon princesse, rougis pas.

Il ne dit rien et détourne le regard.

- Princesse ?

- Sora ?

- Je suis enceinte.  
- HEIN ?  
- Bah, tu répondais pas, fallait bien que je te fasse réagir. Ça va pas ?  
- Si si. Ressers moi de la vodka.

Oups, je crois que j'ai fais une boulette.

- Tu vas être bourré.  
- Ta gueule et sert moi.

Wooow .. alors là, il est énervé. Je le sers sans poser de questions.

- Qu'est ce que t'as princesse ?  
- Rien.  
- Menteur.  
- On fait un jeu ?  
- Si tu veux, princesse.  
- Cap ou pas cap ?  
- Ça marche.  
- Cap de … huum … de m'allumer en dansant ?  
- Cap.

Je lance la musique et entame un déhanché sensuel et sexy. Je m'approche de Sora, bougeant toujours mon bassin. Il est comme hypnotisé par ma démarche féline. Enfin devant lui, je me tourne et bouge devant lui. Avant de stopper tout mes mouvements et d'éteindre la musique.

- A toi Sora. Huuum .. Cap ou pas cap de faire un strip tease ?  
- Cap.

Alors là, il est vraiment cramé.  
Il met la musique et bouge, sensuellement. Il retire doucement son haut, fermant ses yeux au passage, ses mains caressent son torse imberbe, elles s'arrêtent au niveau de ses tétons qu'elles taquinent un court instant, les faisant durcir. Son T-shirt vole soudain dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'il commence déjà à défaire sa ceinture dans un mouvement de hanche provocateur. Son pantalon descend lentement le long de ses jambes fines, laissant apparaître un boxer noir, moulant parfaitement les fesses fermes de mon meilleur ami. Le pantalon à ses pieds, il l'envoie valser plus loin en un coup de pied. Je considère son strip tease comme fini, mais lui n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il s'approche de moi et me pousse, de façon à ce que je tombe à la renverse sur le canapé.  
Il vient s'installer au dessus de moi, les jambes écartées de part et d'autres de mes hanches. La chanson continue et il danse toujours. Il remue son bassin au dessus du mien, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, il ne me lâche pas du regard et je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se ferment, me libérant de ce contact. Il rapproche son bassin du mien, sans arrêter de le remuer. Il gémit en sentant mon érection, déjà bien présente, contre la sienne.

- Riku … Hmmm …

Mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je le pousse en arrière et il ouvre les yeux.

- Sora, arrête.  
- Pourquoi ? son souffle est court, saccadé, ses yeux sont mis clos, sa bouche entre ouverte, étirée en un petit sourire timide, et ses joues sont rouges.  
- T'as bu.  
- Oui. Mais t'en as autant envie que moi.  
- … Arrête, ça ne représente pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi. Alors calme toi.  
- T'es con Riku.

Il se relève, se rhabille et commence à partir de chez moi.  
Deux choix s'offrent à moi :  
choix numéro un : Je le laisse partir et je le rappelle demain.  
choix numéro deux : Je le rattrape maintenant et j'essaye de tout arranger.

- SORA !

Il se retourne. Et je l'embrasse.

Je suis con.

- Euh ... Désolé ? dis-je.

Il ne dit rien et me regarde les yeux grand ouverts.

- Tu m'invites à dormir chez toi Riku ? dit-il  
- J'ai le choix ?  
- Huuum ... Nan.

Il me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Soudain, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon oreille, et il vient me mordiller le lobe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je suppose que ça le fait sourire, puisqu'il s'éloigne de moi.

- Eeeeh, t'as pas bu toi ! lance-t-il, accusateur.  
- Si ! Un verre !  
- J'en ai bu trente.  
- Quatre.  
- Trente-quatre ?  
- Non, juste quatre.  
- Ouais, possible. Bref, t'en as bu moins que moi.

Il va vers la table, prend a bouteille et me la tend.

- Boit.  
- Hein ?  
- Deux. Boit.  
- Mais pas tout !  
- Si ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle !

Je lui prend la bouteille des mains et je bois. Après tout, il ne reste plus que la moitié de cette bouteille de vodka ...  
A peine cette bouteille finie, je pars en chercher une autre, et la passe à Sora. Nous buvons à tour de rôle, sans vraiment nous rendre compte de ce que nous faisons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la bouteille est vide. Sora entame la discussion.

- Riku, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

- Hein ?  
- Ouais.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Oui. Et toi ?  
- C'était qui ?  
- C'est. Je l'aime toujours.

Une lueur de tristesse voile ses yeux bleus.

- Ah … Et qui est-ce ?  
- Et toi ? T'es amoureux ?  
- Oui. C'est con hein ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Il dit ça et monte à l'étage. Boooon ... Après quelques secondes, je décide de monter me coucher. Dans le couloir, j'entends des gémissements. Sora. Il gémit. Il gémit et murmure des mots -phrases ?-.  
Je pénétre dans ma chambre et le voit, là, allongé sur mon lit, en train de se caresser. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche est ouverte, son souffle est saccadé ... Il est ... bandant.

- Aaaah ... Rikuu …

Sa main, précédemment sur son torse, descend lentement vers son sexe tendu.

- Hmmm ... Oooh, touche moi là ... Aaaah …

Sa main commence à caresser sa virilité dressée. Il murmure mon prénom tout en entamant des mouvements plus brusques. Là il gémit carrément.

- Aaaah ... Rikuuuuu ... Plus vite ... Mmmmh …

Il se masturbe de plus en plus vite. D'un coup, je vois son corps se tendre, se cambrer, ses yeux s'ouvrir. Et je l'entends. Il crie mon prénom et se libère dans sa main. Il peine à retrouver son souffle, et moi, je peine à me calmer. Je décide d'aller à la salle de bain, me calmer quand Sora ouvre les yeux et regarde vers la porte, plus précisément, il me regarde.  
Je fais quoi là ?

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
- Euh, ouais …  
- Ah ... C'est embêtant …  
- Oui, assez oui.

Je m'avance vers lui. Il me regarde, étonné de ma réaction. Je le pousse sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger. Il ne comprend pas. J'approche mon visage du sien et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux se ferment instantanément, sa langue se mêle à la mienne, ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes remontent son T-shirt. Nous nous séparons le temps de retirer nos vêtements. Il me reste mon boxer. Sora ne semble pas s'en préoccuper car sa main vient masser la bosse déjà bien présente à travers le tissu. Sa bouche contre la mienne étouffe un gémissement. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus passionné.  
Soudain, il retire mon boxer et fait de même avec le sien. Nos membres se frôlent. Je continue de l'embrasser, avant de descendre le long de son cou, suçotant sa peau dorée, y laissant quelques traces violettes. Ma descente continue jusqu'à ses grains de chair que je mordille, l'un après l'autre, je continue, contournant son nombril, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant l'objet de mes convoitises, je le lèche de tout son long, mordillant le bout, avant de le prendre en bouche sous un cris de Sora. Je débute des va et vient totalement irréguliers, ce qui fait gémir de frustration mon amant de meilleur ami, qui me supplie d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécute, accentuant parfois la pression de ma bouche sur son sexe. Soudain, je sens son membre pulser, et je vois le brun se contracter avant d'ouvrir la bouche, lâchant un cris trop aigüe pour un garçon. J'avale le tout et me relève, léchant le coin de ma bouche avec un regard appréciateur.

- Tu as bon goût Sora.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à ma remarque. Je me lève du lit pour aller chercher un préservatif.

- Mais Riku, je n'ai jamais …  
- Moi si. Et je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Il sourit avant de me rejoindre pour m'embrasser. Je le plaque violemment contre le mur, je dévore littéralement sa bouche et il ne se retient pas pour gémir. J'attrape ses cuisses et les positionne contre mes hanches pendant que j'insinue lentement un doigt en lui.

- Sora, détend toi. Si tu as trop mal, j'arrêterai.  
- Hum …

Quelques larmes perlent le long de ses joues rougies. Je l'embrasse doucement avant de faire pénétrer un second doigt. Il se détend doucement. Je commence des mouvements lents de pénétration, le préparant du mieux que je peux. Ses gémissements reprennent et je vois à son expression que je peux continuer. Je fais pénétrer un troisième et dernier doigt en lui. Sa tension ne dure que quelques secondes. Je retire mes doigts, que je remplace par mon sexe. J'entre le plus lentement possible en lui, évitant au maximum de lui faire mal.  
Une fois ceci fait, j'attends. Cette attente me semble interminable et je me fais violence pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement contre ce mur.

- Bouge …

Mon cœur rate un battement et j'entame des va et vient lents et réguliers. Ça ne dure que peu de temps. Mon amant se plaint.

- Plus .. vite !

J'accélère, je le pénètre plus vite et plus fort avant d'empoigner son sexe pour le masturber. Mes coups de hanches sont presque bestiaux et nos cris remplissent la chambre. Ses ongles lacère mon dos, sa bouche dévore la mienne, nous ne sommes pas loin de la délivrance. Il ne cesse de répéter mon prénom -entrecoupé de oui et de gémissements divers-.  
Soudain, il se tend. Son corps se cambre, son anneau de chair se resserre sur mon sexe et il hurle mon prénom en se libérant entre nos deux corps. Mon cri se mêle vite au sien.  
Je peine a redescendre et lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je me retire de Sora et le pose doucement contre le lit avant de jeter le préservatif à la poubelle.  
Je me rallonge à côté du brun qui se colle contre moi et s'endort dans mes bras. J'attends qu'il dorme vraiment pour sortir du lit. J'attrape au passage mon portable et un boxer, que j'enfile.

Je sors sur le balcon et tire une clope de mon paquet. Mon portable vibre.

- Allo ?  
- Ouaaaais, c'est moi !  
- Larxene, continuer à gueuler comme ça et je t'égorge.  
- Oui, oui, pardon. Bref, t'as réussi ?  
- Oui, j'ai réussi.  
- QUEWA ? Tu l'as baisé ?  
- Non.  
- Alors t'as pas réussi !  
- Je lui ai fait l'amour. Nuance.  
- Ooooh, Riku serait-il amoureux ?  
- Ne me dit pas que tu ne le savais pas. Parce que sinon, à quoi ça aurait servit que vous vous liguiez tous contre moi pour que je couche avec Sora ?  
- Pas faux. T'es perspicace mon chou !  
- Au fait, je l'ai fait, donc, j'ai le droit à ce que je veux.  
- Hum … Ouais.  
- Héhé. Je réfléchirai à ça demain. Je vais me coucher.  
- Bonne nuit Rikuchou !  
- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Je raccroche et jette ma cigarette. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner que je vois Sora derrière moi. Je lui souris, mais il ne me répond pas. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

- Alors, ça t'as plu ?  
- Pardon ?  
- BAISER UN PUCEAU INNOCENT, CONNARD !  
- Quoi ? Mais, Sora, n'importe quoi !  
- ET LE PIRE, C'EST QUE C'ETAIT POUR UN PARI !  
- Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je peux tout expliquer !  
- Ta gueule … J'te déteste. T'étais le SEUL en qui j'avais entièrement confiance ! LE SEUL ! Et tu m'as utilisé !  
- Non …  
- NON ! ECOU …  
- C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER OK ?

Je viens de hurler. Je crois qu'il est choqué. J'attrape son poignet et le tire à l'intérieur.

- JE N'AI PAS FAIT CA POUR UN PARI ! J'AI FAIT CA PARCE QUE LES AUTRES L'ONT VOULU !  
- C'est pire !  
- Ils l'ont voulu parce qu'ils connaissaient les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Ils l'ont voulu parce qu'ils savaient qu'en me provoquant, je ne résisterai pas ! Ils l'ont voulu parce qu'ils savaient que je ne te ferai pas de mal ! ILS L'ONT VOULU POUR NOUS METTRE ENSEMBLE ! Mais apparemment, ça a foiré …

J'ai murmuré la fin. Sora n'a pas bougé, il m'a écouté sans broncher. J'attends le verdict.

- T'es qu'on pauvre con.

Et il fut plus douloureux que ce que je n'avais imaginé.

- Pourquoi t'as attendu que ces imbéciles te provoquent pour le faire ? Tu savais très bien que je t'aimais.  
- Je … Non …  
- Alors, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es un pauvre con. Je t'aime Riku. Et excuse moi d'avoir hurlé.  
- J'aurais fait pareil.

Il me saute dessus et m'embrasse, me forçant à m'allonger sur le canapé.

- Près pour le second round Riku ?  
- J'aurais jamais dû t'initier au sexe … dis-je, faussement exaspéré.

Il rigole avant de se lever et de partir vers la chambre. Maintenant, la question est : le suivre, ou non.  
Je pense que la réponse est toute faite.


End file.
